


Olly Olly Oxen Free

by TheFaclessOne



Series: Escaping Mettaton [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mettaton is losing it, Obsessive Behavior, Poor Burgerpants, Possessive Behavior, Stalking Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: Mettaton has won. Finally, after three escape attempts, his darling is staying with him. No more escaping, no more whining, she loves him and that is all that matters. There is nothing can ruin this day for him. Nothing at all.Or so he thinks.





	Olly Olly Oxen Free

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel bad for Burgerpants and I might feel worse for him with the upcoming part. Either way, he feels bad and I feel bad for making the catboy cry so much.

“Knock knock, are you decent?” Mettaton asked.

“Come in,”

Mettaton frowned; oh, she sounded so unhappy. It had already been a month since her last escape attempt, and she refused to cheer up. This wouldn’t do, he had to find a way to make her happy again! Her happiness was all he wanted, after all. Putting on an award-winning smile, Mettaton opened up the door. Upon seeing his princess, his smile grew. She looked darling in her new dress; she really did look like a princess. It was a lovely pale blue with matching shoes and a tiara. Y/N said she liked it, and Mettaton wanted to believe her.

The problem was her enthusiasm.

Y/N claimed she was happy, and she smiled, but he still felt like she was lying. Mettaton didn’t understand why she was so upset. She had everything she needed: there was food, beautiful dresses, fancy jewelry, and she had him. What else did his lover need? Nothing, of course. She didn’t need friends or family, he was enough.

When Mettaton entered the room, Y/N turned to look at him. She smiled: it was a beautiful smile, but it still felt lackluster. He was going to change that.

“I brought you a gift my lovely,” He held up a box.

“Another gift? You’re too kind,” She said. “You already gave me this beautiful dress, a tiara, and so much more. What else could you possibly give me?”

Mettaton opened up the box and took out a diamond necklace. There were three large diamonds, and the one in the middle was shaped like a heart.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous!” She said. “That’s for me?”

“Yes, it is my dearest,” Mettaton smiled. “Let me put in on you.”

Y/N walked over to the vanity and lifted up her hair. Mettaton put the necklace on, a hand caressing her neck. Y/N looked at herself in the mirror, smiling and gently touching the one in the middle. She seemed happy, she appeared to be satisfied, but Mettaton wasn’t entirely sure. He gave her neck a chaste kiss.

“Say that you love me,” He whispered.  
  
“I love you,” She replied.

No, that wasn’t good enough.

“Do you love me more than Alphys?” He turned her around.

“Of course,” She said. “Alphys is nothing compared to you.”

“Do you love me more than Undyne?”

“Yes, Undyne isn’t my type.”

“Do you love me more than---”

“Sans?”

Mettaton looked at Y/N’s face. She was looking out the window when she had said Sans. Rage filled his body as he went to turn around, but Y/N pulled him to her and kissed him. When their lips met, his anger vanished. Her love for him was real, the kiss proved it. He closed his eyes as she deepened the kiss. Y/N pushed him back towards the bed, and he stumbled backward. This was a side of her he hadn’t seen in a while. His frisky, loveable girl was back! All it took was some diamonds.

“I love you more than anything,” She purred, tugging at his shirt. “I’m sorry I’ve been misbehaving.”

Mettaton’s soul was searing hot at these words. Finally, she was starting to realize how wrong she had been. The two of them could finally be happy together!

“Does this mean you’ll never try to escape again?” He caressed her face, his other hand on her hip.

“Yes,” She nodded. “I promise I’ll stay with you forever.”

The fans inside his body began to whir; he was ecstatic. All of his planning and dedication was paying off.

He remembered the first night he had met Y/N: had been the happiest night of his life. There had been a concert on the surface. After his performance, Mettaton had been informed that a human had won a date with him. That human had been his darling, excellent Y/N. Seeing her was love at first sight! After their date, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He asked for a second date, and being a huge fan, Y/N had said yes. Date three followed, and soon they were messaging each other every day.

Then, he demanded Burgerpants follow her everywhere.

His faithful employee took pictures of her and sent them to Mettaton. He also kept records of who she talked to and where she went. He was doing it to protect her, of course, but when he had revealed what he had been doing, Y/N was furious. She stopped texting him, saying she never wanted to see him again. Mettaton had been confused: why was she so angry? He was doing this all to protect her. Y/N called it stalking.

He didn’t have to worry about that now, though. Y/N had finally seen the light. Nothing could stop them from being together.

CRASH!

Y/N jumped up at the noise. Mettaton also sat up, his fury growing.

“What was that?” Y/N asked.

“Someone is trying to break into my mansion!” Mettaton growled before turning to Y/N. “You stay right here, beloved, I’ll go check and see what it is. Keep your lovely lips warm for me.”

Mettaton stalked out of the room. He locked it before heading down the stairs.

* * *

  
_As long as Alphys had known him, she had never seen Burgerpants cry before. The cat monster was currently bawling, his head in his hands. Papyrus, ever the kind one, was rubbing Burgerpants’ back, trying to console him._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He continued to mumble. “I should have said no! I didn’t realize he was going to kidnap her. I’m horrible.”_

_“No, you’re not,” Papyrus said. “You had no idea what Mettaton was asking you to do. None of us realized he was so obsessive.”_

_“But Y/N got captured because of me!” Burgerpants was still wailing._

_“Nah, I don’t think you could have stopped it,” Undyne said. “Yeah, you messed up, but you were smart enough to realize something was wrong. Y/N texted you as well. She considers you a friend.”_

_“I know I just---I should have said something earlier,” Burgerpants wiped his face. “Honestly, I never thought Mettaton would kidnap her, but when she blocked him on her phone and social media, he lost it. He became unhinged. He threatened to fire me if I told anyone, but my job isn’t worth Y/N’s freedom.”_

_“Let’s just hope this plan works,” Sans said. “It’s pretty risky.”_

_“We don’t really have much of a choice,” Alphys sighed. “Mettaton has to be out of the house before we can even think of freeing Y/N. Once he’s out of the house, we have a better chance of getting her out. Burgerpants, you say you know how to disable Mettaton’s security cameras?”_

_“Yep, I’ll teach you.”_

* * *

  
You could have sworn you saw Sans at the window. That was why you had said his name. Once you had realized your mistake, you had kissed Mettaton in order to distract him. If Sans was here, you didn’t want Mettaton to kill him. Sans only had one 1 HP. Somehow, the skeleton had lived all these years without once being hit, but you didn’t want to risk it. You remember when just talking to Sans sent Mettaton into a rage.

“Hey good looking, what’s a place like you doing in a girl like this?”

You jumped when you saw Sans was standing in the room with you.

“Sans?” You asked.

“Yes, that is my name,” The skeleton chuckled.

You got up and hugged him. Sans hugged you back as you started to cry. Oh god, you had missed him so much. You had lost all of your friends, and now you had a chance to get them back. Hugging Sans felt so right.

“C’mon, no crying,” Sans pulled back from the hug. “Paps, wouldn’t want to see you upset.”

“He’s not here, is he? Sans, if Mettaton finds out, you’re here---”

“Don’t worry about it, we got a plan,” Sans said. “Now c’mon, I know a shortcut.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. You took his hand and were teleported out of Mettaton’s hellhole.  



End file.
